Pluie
by Cinzento
Summary: Un recueil d'instants mettant en scène un vieil homme et une mage de génie. RxR
1. Lecture

**Heya ! Cette fois j'ai décidé de m'essayer au drabble. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, mais voici un petit recueil d'historiette mettant en scène Raven et Rita (encore, je ne suis pas du tout une grosse fanatique...). Je pense qu'il restera "en cours" pendant un moment puisque je ne sais pas trop quand mon inspiration là dessus va se tarir. Je verrais bien. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, aussi courte soit-elle et, comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive. (Comme c'est mon premier essais, je veux bien des conseils pour la suite aussi.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lecture<strong>

Rien ne pouvait la perturber dans sa lecture. Les bruits, les paroles, les évènements se perdaient. Il n'y avait qu'elle et les mots que parcouraient ses yeux, incapable d'en laisser un sans le comprendre complètement. Elle en oubliait de manger, boire, dormir. Concentrée, imperturbable. Impossible de sortir de ce monde, décrocher le moindre son avant la fin de la lecture.

Il en va de même maintenant, sur le pont du Fierta, un livre sur les blastias, encore, mais toujours tellement passionnant. La paix ; elle ne veut rien entendre.

« Hey Rita ! A table, on t'attend !

- Tais-toi vieil homme ! _J'essaye_ de lire ! »

_Essayer_, car c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire face à lui.


	2. Foyer

**Foyer**

Avoir le dos courbé, marcher dans la rue d'un air livide. Se remémorer cette dure journée passée au fin fond d'une grotte pleine de monstres à étudier de la roche à la composition inconnue. L'apercevoir au loin, sentir un sourire éclairer son visage, se redresser, accélérer le pas.

Il y a de la lumière, elle ne sera pas la première ce soir. _Joie incompréhensible_ de ne pas la retrouver vide et froide. Se dire un instant qu'il y a peu c'était encore_ inconnu_. Ouvrir la porte et dire d'un ton las :

« Je suis rentrée !

- Oh ? Tu n'ajoutes de "vieux croulant" ce soir ?

- Nah, je suis encore plus croulante que toi, héhé.

- Laisse-moi voir ça de plus prêt…

- Commence par me saluer, vieux pervers ! »

Fermer les yeux, entendre la douce mélodie :

« _Bienvenue à la maison_, Rita. »

Avoir un foyer.


	3. Quotidien

**Quotidien**

Se lever avant lui, faire attention à ne pas le réveiller, l'observer quelques instants, sortir de la pièce. S'habiller comme pour un week-end, faire un brin de toilette, toujours en silence. Préparer un café noir, avec un accompagnement sans sucre, poser le tout sur la table, attendre quelques minutes. Tourner en rond, regarder l'heure, vérifier la température du café. Bientôt il sera froid. Le réveiller en frappant sur la porte, lui dire de remuer sa vieille carcasse, l'entendre grogner. Retourner dans la cuisine, sortir rapidement un croissant car elle n'a pas pensé à son propre repas, attendre qu'il arrive.

Oublier les recherches, oublier les formules, oublier les obligations, ne plus penser qu'à cette joie mystérieuse qui va la gagner.

Le regarder entrer, s'interroger une nouvelle fois sur le pourquoi de ce bien être qui l'envahi lorsqu'elle le voit lui sourire. Entendre craquer son dos, le taquiner sur son âge, lui dire bonjour. Et toujours de demander d'où vient ce _bonheur_ lorsqu'il dit qu'il est_ heureux_.


	4. Danse

**Danse**

Un feu de camp près de la plage. Il ne sait plus pourquoi ils sont là, une histoire de recherche, encore. La magicienne a le regard plongé dans le vague, lui, une idée précise en tête.

« Tu te souviens à Mantaic ? Après la libération, tu avais passé la soirée à danser.

- C'est le sable qui te le rappelle ? Toi, tu avais passé la soirée à jouer avec des gosses… »

Raven hausse des épaules en souriant.

« Tu aurais pu m'inviter. »

Il sait, il a regretté. C'est pour cela qu'il se lève et lui tend la main.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Le flot, le silence. La mer nocturne est le plus talentueux des orchestres.


	5. Avenir

**Celui-ci se situe dans le Baction, au moment où le groupe laisse Raven derrière alors qu'il soutient la salle afin que les autres ne meurent pas écrasés à l'aide de son blastia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Avenir<strong>

La solitude, encore. Retrouvée cette vieille compagne de tes dix dernières années. Elle te tend les bras, t'accueille en son sein, t'invite dans la mort. Une mort que tu as souhaité, souvent. Ton regard reste pourtant fixe vers ce couloir, cette autre issue de secours, un inconnu bien plus effrayant encore, le futur. Là-bas elle est partie, vivre.

Une larme t'a a été adressée, coulant de cet œil plein de vie. L'intuition qu'il te supplie, te hurle de rester avec elle, ne pas abandonner. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle surpasse de loin ton antique amie. Tu ne veux d'autre avenir que ses bras. Ta décision est prise :

Vivre.


	6. Salut 1

**Salut**

Tu as toujours cru ne jamais pouvoir être sauvé que par lui. Cet homme imposant, puissant, effrayant. Celui qui n'a rien vu d'autre en toi que l'emprise qu'il pouvait exercer sur l'objet qu'est désormais ton cœur. Un homme qui t'as déçu celui a qui tu n'as jamais pu que grimacer. Il n'y avait que cette porte, noire, malsaine, dans laquelle tu avais décidé de sombrer.

C'est alors qu'une trappe s'ouvrit derrière toi. Toute petite, laissant apparaître un filet de lumière, l'espoir. Elle t'a tendu la main, tu ne t'es pas tourné vers elle, as sombré dans l'horreur. Tu as trahis des être chers, elle aussi. Pourtant ses petits doigts continuaient de te chercher, toujours. Alors tu as pris le risque, saisi ce fin membre, faufilé dans les rayons de ce soleil.

Maintenant vous marchez, main dans la main. Elle fait vivre ton cœur, à tous les sens du terme. Toi, humain, tu lui souris, toujours.

Tu es sauvé.


	7. Salut 2

**Salut**

Tu as toujours cru n'être utile que pour des objets. Personne d'autre n'a jamais eu besoin de toi. C'est pourquoi tu t'es mise à les étudier, les servir, les chérir, les humaniser. Tu leur donnais des noms, te sentais ainsi faussement vivre en tant qu'humaine. Pourtant tu n'étais qu'un robot. Perdue, assujettie par des pierres. Autour de toi, tu ne voyais que des dos.

C'est alors qu'un homme s'est tourné vers toi. Il a cherché à provoquer des réactions de ta part, tu l'as repoussé, de toutes tes forces. Il t'énervait, mais restait toujours face à toi. Il te montrait son visage. Un jour il t'as montré son cœur. Ce cœur qui avait besoin de toi, besoin de toi pour vivre en tant qu'être humain. Alors tu as pris le risque, t'es faufilée vers lui, l'a laissé t'atteindre toute entière.

Maintenant vous marchez, main dans la main. Il t'as appris les vrais sentiments d'amour, t'as détourné de tes artifices passés. Toi, humaine, tu le regardes, toujours.

Tu es sauvée.


	8. Rentrer

**Rentrer**

Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi ressemblerait sa vie future, avant de mourir. Quelque chose comme une femme, un ou deux enfants, une petite maison. Une vie qualifiée de « normale ».

Maintenant, vivant à nouveau, il rentre chez lui après quelques jours d'absence. Une maisonnette sans prétention un peu à l'écart de la ville. Point encore d'enfant, mais une petite femme. Il la retrouvera dans une chambre jonchée de livres et papiers expliquant des formules. Elle sera entre les piles d'ouvrages, endormie dans une position improbable, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche, la joue collée sur la couverture d'un recueil de magie. Et il sera heureux.

Et cela sera tout à fait normal.


End file.
